protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Contra o Multiculturalismo
Peter Lamborn Wilson ;(Original em Inglês) Os Estados Unidos sempre se supôs uma "mistura", um "cadinho cultural". O Canadá, por outro lado, se considera um "mosaico", que poderia explicar o porque os canadenses parecem sofrer um tipo de crise de identidade prolongada e perpétua. Que significa ser "canadense" ao contrário (ou também) dos Quebecois, dos Celtas, ou dos Nativos? Nos anos 50, os EUA foram supostos estar imunes a tais preocupações. Todas as culturas iriam se "dissolver" e se fundiriam na personalidade americana, o córrego principal. Na verdade, porém, esta cultura do "consenso" era simplesmente a cultura colonial inglesa com amnésia, e uma desbotada pátina da petulância da fronteira. As culturas imigrantes que resistiram a essa fusão foram consideradas simplesmente anormais; os irlandeses, por exemplo, foram vistos como selvagens rebeldes até muito recentemente. Claro, era difícil dizer se determinadas culturas ficavam "de fora" porque queriam ou porque eram excluídas. Nos anos 60, os negros eram identificados como uma cultura injustamente excluída, e o progresso foi feito para absorvê-los no comportamento predominante (dentro da integração escolar, por exemplo). Os americanos nativos continuaram sendo excluídos pela lei, que os definem melhor pelo sangue do que pela cultura, e mantêm a "segregação" através do sistema reservado. Judeus, latinos, asiáticos, cada um seguindo sua própria trajetória em direção a assimilação ou resistência. No final dos anos 70 e início dos anos 80, tornou-se óbvio que a mistura tinha falhado de algum modo. A cultura negra, o exemplo do teste, mostrava-se agora impossível de absorver. O "consenso" estava em perigo. O partido de direita, com suas atitudes esquizofrênicas em relação à raça e a cultura, tinha hesitado. Um novo consenso "liberal" foi proposto. Foi chamado Multiculturalismo. Não há lugar para dúvidas: o Multiculturalismo é uma estratégia projetada para conservar a "América" como uma ideia, e como um sistema de controle social. Cada uma das muitas culturas que caracterizam a nação, são agora permitidas a uma pequena escala de auto-identidade e algum simulacro de autonomia. Os livros escolares refletem agora esta estratégia, com ilustrações dos anos 50, com alguns felizes brancos históricos, modificados por incluir alguns negros, asiáticos e mesmo nativos. Uma dúzia ou mais de departamentos de Multiculturalismo brotam no nível universitário. Cada minoria deveria agora ser tratada com "dignidade" no curriculum. Os conservadores protestam: o slogan canônico da civilização ocidental está em perigo! Nossas crianças serão forçadas a estudar... a história negra! Este murmurar na direita outorga ao Multiculturalismo um aura de retidão "radical" e corretismo político, e a esquerda dá um impulso para a frente para defender o novo paradigma. No meio, de acordo com a teoria - o equilíbrio será restaurado, e o consenso funcionará novamente. O problema é que a própria teoria nem se origina da Direita, nem da Esquerda, nem do Centro. Emana do alto. É uma teoria do Controle. Os antigos livros escolares descreviam toda a particularidade étnica/cultural como uma mácula que poderia somente ser superada no grande banco da conformidade à norma. Apesar disso, a norma era em si mesma uma forma clara e simples de particularismo hegemônico, os livros desgastaram e tornaram-se consequentemente transparentes. Eles foram obrigados a isso - eu concordo. Agora nós temos alguns textos que admitem, por exemplo, que Colombo era bom, mas tinha defeitos e que os africanos não eram moralmente responsáveis por serem escravos. Isso é um avanço - eu concordo. Entretanto, eu continuo interessado em saber precisamente quem nos permitiu acreditar em tais opiniões - e porque ? Em primeiro lugar, parece óbvio que cada uma das "muitas" culturas particulares está sendo avaliada em oposição ou assemelhada a uma cultura "universal" predominante. A única diferença é que a corrente predominante agora, aparentemente, avalia um pouco da "diversidade", e sente um pouco de nostalgia admissível para costumes étnicos variados. No coração do discurso, entretanto, o discurso completo, que se define agora como "Multicultural", permanece "um curriculum de núcleo sólido", composto dos mesmos velhos axiomas do Euro-racionalismo, triunfo pseudo-científico, e teleologia da classe dominante. Essa tendência predominante constitui a Civilização, e somente na periferia desta centralidade é que as culturas conseguem achar um lugar. O que quer que as culturas possuam, que possa ser adequado à civilização, naturalmente será aceito de bom grado. Cada pequena cultura local rara tem algo a oferecer, algo do que se "orgulhar". Uma paixão museológica inspira o centro; todos colecionam pequenas particularidades étnicas; todos são turistas; todos tomam posse. A conversa Multicultural como o monólogo totalista deveria ser algo como: Sim, seus pequenos trabalhos manuais ficarão bem em minha sala, onde ajudarão a disfarçar o fato de que minha casa foi projetada por - e talvez para - uma máquina. Sim, sua bela cerimônia irá nos fornecer a "experiência" de um fim de semana agradável. Ó Deus, não somos nós os Mestres do Universo? Por que teríamos que investir nesta velha mobília Anglo-Americana quando nós podemos pegar a sua? Vocês não estão agradecidos? E não é mais também um Imperialismo Colonial: nós pagamos pelo que pegamos - e até mesmo o que quebramos! Pague, pague, pague. Apesar de tudo, é somente dinheiro. Deste modo, o Multiculturalismo está preocupado, em primeiro lugar, em propor o Universalismo e o Particularismo ao mesmo tempo - de fato, uma totalidade. Cada totalidade indica um totalitarismo, mas neste caso, o Todo aparece de uma forma amigável, um grande parque temático onde cada "caso especial" pode ser infinitamente reproduzido. O Multiculturalismo é o "espetáculo" da comunicação – uma fraternidade que se transforma em produto de consumo e que trás retorno financeiro àqueles que o sonharam. Neste sentido, o Multiculturalismo aparece como uma necessária reflexão ideológica do Mercado Global ou "da nova ordem mundial", o "único" mundo do capitalismo tardio e o "fim da História". O "fim da História" é naturalmente o código para o "fim do social". O Multiculturalismo é a decoração do fim do social, as imagens metafóricas da completa atomização do "consumidor". E que o consumidor consumirá? Imagens da cultura. Em segundo lugar, multiculturalismo não é apenas uma falsa totalidade ou unificação, mas também falsa separação. Sobre as "minorias" é dito inclusive que nenhum objetivo ou valores em comum poderia uni-las, exceto é claro, os objetivos e valores do consenso. Negros possuem a Cultura Negra, por exemplo, e não pode mais ser assimilada. Tão logo a Cultura Negra reconhece tacitamente a centralidade do consenso - e sua própria posição periférica - a ela será permitida e até mesmo encorajada a prosperidade. Autonomia genuína, no entanto, está fora de questão, então qualquer "consciência de classe" poderá podar tanto linhas de etnicidade como "modos de vida" para sugerir parcerias revolucionárias. Cada minoria contribui para o centro, mas nenhuma circulação na periferia é autorizada, e certamente nenhum poder de coletividade será bem visto. Um diagrama poderia se parecer com isso: Ao contrário de uma flor, que se abre para abelhas e insetos e flui para a vida, o "consenso" suga toda energia e absorve ela num sistema fechado de controle rígido parecido com o processo da morte, no qual eventualmente acaba em esterilidade e histerismo. Viver como nós fazemos na era do global total e no ambiente físico e cultural que esta era secreta, deveria ser óbvio que a particularização pode representar uma forma de resistência. A totalidade tem subjugado para apropriar a energia da resistência oferecendo uma falsa forma de particularismo, vazio de todo poder criativo, como um simulacro produtificador de desejo de insurreição. Neste sentido, o multiculturalismo é simplesmente o outro lado daquela página que o verso é "limpeza étnica". Ambos lados advogam pela desaparição de qualquer forma autêntica de particular cultura de resistência. Ao mesmo tempo, o Consenso secretamente estimula o ódio de raça e mesmo de classe. Na misteriosa ausência daquele “Império Diabólico” que fornecia uma desculpa para cada ato de repressão violenta e corrupção, baseada na “defesa das Civilizações Ocidentais”, o Consenso agora deve buscar ou mesmo criar os seus “inimigos” dentro de si mesmo. Organizações de Inteligência se apaixonam pelos violentos nacionalistas, separatistas, e chauvinistas de todos os tipos. Nesses círculos, multiculturalismo significa “deixemos que eles se matem, e salvemo-nos dos problemas”. Portanto, cada ato de revolta e manifestação violenta de ódio simplesmente aumenta o poder da “Segurança de Estado”. Já podemos observar que o Discurso do Poder está perdendo a paciência com essas “malditas minorias e suas tolices de P.C.. Nós os oferecemos multiculturalismo e olhe! Eles continuam se rebelando. Criminosos!” A esquerda há muito tempo tem acreditado no "internacional", que - até agora - tem falhado em se adequar a situação pós-1989 com uma resposta clara a "nova globalização". Quando o muro de Berlim veio abaixo, no momento de liberdade que se abriu ali, uma nova forma de internacionalismo rapidamente preencheu a lacuna. Enquanto os políticos norte-americanos declaravam que "a guerra fria terminou e nós vencemos", o capital internacional declarou o fim de toda ideologia. Isso significa não somente que o comunismo está "morto" mas também que o "republicanismo democrático" serviu a seu propósito e se tranformou em um ideal vazio. De agora em diante, somente uma força irá prevalecer - a racionalidade do dinheiro. Abstraído de qualquer valoração real, representando nada além de si mesmo, o dinheiro é esterelizado, e finalmente divinizado. O dinheiro "foi pro céu" e deixou a vida real para trás. Nessa situação, tanto a direita quanto a esquerda vão se rebelar - e em alguns casos vai ser difícil identificar a diferença. Uma miríade de formas de particularismos surgirá, consciente ou inconscientemente, para se opor à falsa totalidade e aos lamentáveis booby-prizes (?) dvo multiculturalismo da Nova Ordem Mundial. O social não terminou, é claro, não mais do que a própria experiência vivida. Mas o social agora irá se envolver com a insurreição potencial da diferença. Em sua forma mais inconsciente e iludida, essa paixão pela diferença irá simplesmente repetir a velha retórica vazia do nacionalismo e racismo clássicos. A contar desse momento, "limpeza étnica" da Bosnia à California. Contra esse particularismo hegemônico, nós devemos propor uma forma mais consciente e socialmente justa de particularismo anti-hegemônico. É difícil de visualizar a forma precisa que tamanha força deve assumir, mas ficará mais fácil de identificar quando ela de fato emergir. Um miraculoso renascimento da cultura "Native-American" rouba a cena das celebrações de Colombo em 1992, e incita o debate sobre apropriação cultural. No México, a insurgência zapatista, de acordo com o New York Times, a primeira "rebelião pós-moderna", constitui a primeira ação armada contra a nova globalização - na particularizada mas antihegemônica causa dos maias e camponeses de Chiapas. Eu vejo isso como uma luta por "liberdades empíricas" mais do que "ideologia". Em um sentido positivo, alguém diria que todas as formas culturais e/ou sociais de particularismo merecem apoio desde que se mantenham anti-hegemônicas, e precisamente na medida em que permaneçam assim. Nesse contexo, nós até poderemos descobrir usos para o "multiculturalismo", desde que ele sirva como intermédio para a propagação de "memes" (?) subversivos, e o desejo insurrecional pela diferença radical. Uma "entrada na mídia" tão subversiva, contudo, só pode servir para uma única finalidade: a completa destruição do neo-imperialismo multiculturalista e suas transformações. Se a agenda secreta do multiculturalismo demanda uma separação universal sob a égide de uma falsa totalidade, então a resposta radical ao multiculturalismo tem que atacar nao somente sua universalidade sucedânea mas também sua odiosa alienação, seu falso separatismo. Se nós sustentarmos um verdadeiro particularismo anti-hegemônico, nós devemos também sustentar o outro pólo da dialética desenvolvendo uma força para penetrar por todas as falsas fronteiras, para restaurar a comunicabilidade e convivialidade através de uma rede horizontal e aleatória de conectividade e solidariedade. Isso constituiria uma verdadeira força da qual o multiculturalismo é um mero simulácro vazio. Ela iria complementar o particularismo anti-hegemônico com uma genuína reciprocidade entre as pessoas e culturas. A "economia da dádiva" iria substituir a economia da permuta e da mercadoria. O social resumiria a circulação no nível da experiência vivida, através do exercício da imaginação e generosidade. Nesse sentido, a resposta ao problema da "apropriação" surgiria do conceito de um "potlach universal" de dar e compartilhar. Como um caso teste, analiso o tema da apropriação cultural nos valores Native-American. A identidade original das populações indígenas no "Novo" Mundo era étnica, e não racial. Qualquer um poderia ser adotado por um grupo indígena, visto que eram muitos brancos abandonados e negros fugidos. O renascimento da cultura Native-American no século XX descobriu certos universos espirituais que eles querem dar e compartilhar como todo mundo, e foi descoberto um particularismo anti-hegemônico que ela deseja por si mesma. Os mais velhos cobram que muitos norte-americanos querem se apropriar ou mercantilizar os rituais mais recentes (tendas de suor, danças do sol, etc.) mas ignoram ou despensam os antigos (reverência a natureza, amor ao lugar como topocosmo, etc.). A tradição Native-American não é fechada, apesar da justa indignação e amargura dos grupos indígenas, mas demanda reciprocidade mais do que apropriação. Let us Euro's first evolve a serious revolutionary attitude toward the restoration of wild (er) ness; then it will be appropriate for us to make the fine Alexandrian gesture of "worshipping local spirits". (???) Os situacionistas já vislumbraram essa estratégia quando eles cunharam aquele slogan abusivo: "pense globalmente, aja localmente". Nossos interesses verdadeiros incluem realidades globais, tais como o "meio ambiente", mas o poder efetivo não pode nunca ser global sem ser opressivo. Soluções de cima para baixo reproduzem hiserarquia e alienação. SOmente ação local por "liberdades empíricas" podem realmente mudar o nivel de "experiência vivida" sem impor categorias de controle. Um Nietzsche new-age talvez teria chamado de "a vontade do auto-empoderamento". O poeta Nathaniel Mackay chama de "cross-culturalism". A imagem expressa numa rede não-hierárquica e descentralizada de culturas, cada uma dingular, mas nao alienada das outras culturas. A troca se constitui como reciprocidade através das fronteiras permeáveis desses complexo de diferenças autônomas, espontaneamente definidas. Eu acrescentaria um maior refinamento. Essa reciprocidade produzirá mais que a mera soma das trocas dentro do sistema, e mais ainda, irá constituir um valor universal na circulação entre coletividades livre e indivíduos. Portanto, o termo 'sinergética cross-cultural' talves descreva o termo preciso (ou slogan) proposto como substituto ao "multiculturalismo". Conclusão O paradigma multicultural pressupõe uma falsa totalidade dentro da qual estão subsumidos uma série de falsos particularismos. Essas diferenças são representadas e rotuladas como "estilos de vida" e "etnicidades", mercadorias para apaziguar a genuína paixão por genuína diferença com meros "traços" e imagens de "dignidade" e mesmo "rebelião". Contra isso, o sinergismo cross-cultural propõe uma autonomia atual, seja para indivíduos ou grupos de indivíduos, baseados na consciência radical e identidade orgânica. Nesse sentido, cross-culturalismo somente pode se opor ao "multiculturalismo" ou por uma estratégia de subversão, ou por um ataque aberto. De qualquer forma, "multiculturalismo" tem que ser destruído. Categoria:Escritos de Peter Lamborn Wilson